Drôle de rêve
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Défi Yuri du forum Clamp-fanfic Sakura fait un rêve étrange qui la marque... Allusion flagrante à une autre oeuvre de Clamp.


**Drôle de rêve**

Base : Card Captor Sakura et... à vous de trouver ! XD (en même temps, ce n'est pas bien dur)  
De : Clamp  
Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Disclaimer : Personnages et certains éléments à Clamp. Je ne touche pas d'argent.  
Note : Attention Yuri (il n'y a pas de détails, mais c'est évoqué quand même)  
Note 2 : Réponse au défi de Clamp-Fanfic

* * *

**Drôle de rêve**

Sakura ouvrit les yeux en se redressant vivement. Assise sur son lit, le drap la recouvrant encore en partie, elle reprenait son souffle. Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire était tellement réaliste, tellement étrange... Dans ses songes, elle était en retard pour aller en cours. Cela n'était pas particulièrement spécial, certes, mais ce qui lui était arrivé alors qu'elle se rendait à l'école était troublant. Alors qu'elle courait sur le trottoir, afin de ne pas être plus en retard qu'elle l'était déjà, elle avait croisé une jeune fille déguisée en bunny. Celle-ci filait à toute allure sur son skateboard, répétant à tout va qu'elle était en retard ; puis un trou noir était subitement apparu en pleine rue - comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normale - et Sakura était tombée dedans avec la bunny. Cette chute, la fillette s'en souvenait comme d'une étrange épreuve, une situation défiant les lois de la gravité. Elle était tombée lentement... lentement...

La jeune fille se secoua mentalement la tête pour chasser les dernières images de son rêve et fila se préparer pour les cours. Elle ne serait pas en retard, pas comme dans son rêve ! Rien qu'à l'idée qu'un élément de sa journée puisse être similaire à ce qu'elle avait vu en songe, ça lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. En un instant, elle était prête à partir. Habillée, coiffée, son sac à la main, elle dévala l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine. Son frère y était déjà et, une fois de plus, ne se retint pas de lui faire des remarques sur le bruit assourdissant qu'elle avait fait, comparant la fillette à un dinosaure. Une fois de plus, Sakura s'énerva, même si ça ne servait à rien. Son frère n'avait pas besoin de forcer pour - d'une main savamment placée sur la tête de la gamine - l'empêcher de lui donner le moindre coup. La fillette ruminait sa vengeance, mais elle préféra se dépêcher de manger pour partir en cours, au lieu de frapper dans le vide, n'arrivant pas à atteindre Toya. Aussi rapidement que s'il avait été aspiré par un trou noir - Sakura réprima un frisson à cette image - le copieux repas du matin avait disparu.  
- J'y vais !!  
Et elle partit en courant.

Elle saisit vigoureusement la poignée de la porte et se figea l'espace d'un instant. La porte... oui, c'était bien une porte normale. Pas comme dans cet étrange rêve... Ce rêve si réel... mais pourtant si bizarre. Là-bas, la porte, c'était une fille, enfin pas vraiment une fille mais elle avait un buste, un visage et des bras... Elle avait beau affirmer être une porte, elle ressemblait surtout à une jeune fille... et la poignée était bien particulière. Il y en avait deux, même, arrondies et de bonne taille. C'était la porte qui lui avait montré, guidant la main de Sakura jusqu'à...  
- Sakura ?  
- Waaaaaaaaaaah !  
La jeune fille sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours chez elle - sa main arrêtée dans le mouvement pour ouvrir la porte - et se précipita dehors. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce rêve ! Il était trop bizarre... Et elle était trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses !

Roulant à toute allure elle parvint finalement à rattraper son retard. Arrivée à son établissement scolaire, elle put enfin souffler. Toutefois, malgré sa longue course en roller, elle débordait encore d'énergie. Elle salua ses amis, qui attendaient dans la cour et les rejoignit en vitesse pour discuter avant la sonnerie. Tomoyo, la meilleure amie de Sakura, une brunette passionnée de vidéo, annonça joyeusement à son amie qu'elle lui avait préparé un costume de bunny et qu'elle serait surement « trop mignonne » avec. Sakura se figea à cette idée, en repensant à son rêve. Une bunny... non...  
- Sakura ? Ca va ?  
- Oh ! Oui, oui... ça va...  
Elle devait oublier ce fichu rêve...

= 8 ans plus tard =

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête rapidement et son regard fut accroché par son réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit. Il indiquait 7h31. La jeune fille écarquilla davantage les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Elle allait être en retard ! Pour ne pas que ça arrive, elle se hâta de se préparer et dévala l'escalier en terminant d'enfiler sa veste. Cette fois, son frère ne lui fit aucune remarque, mais cette ancienne routine ne manqua pas à la jeune fille. Toya avait emménagé avec Yukito non loin de là et le frère et la sœur n'avaient plus à se supporter à longueur de journée. Et c'était tant mieux ! pensa Sakura.  
- Je suis en retaaaaaaard ! répétait-elle en courant du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.  
- Je suis en retaaaaaaard !  
Une voix faisait écho à son cri. C'était une voix de femme, de jeune femme, même. Sakura vit alors passer devant elle celle qui filait comme une fusée sur son skateboard : une jeune femme avec des oreilles de lapin. Une impression de déjà-vu habitat Sakura un instant quand la bunny la doubla en lui souriant, mais elle chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit. Comment une telle scène aurait-elle pu déjà se réaliser ? C'était déjà bien assez bizarre que ça lui arrive une fois ! Elle répondit au sourire de la bunny, machinalement. Le temps qu'elle tourne la tête, un trou noir apparaissait devant elle, engloutissant les deux jeunes femmes. Rapidement, il n'y eut plus aucune trace de la bunny, et Sakura continuait sa lente descendre...

Et quelques instants plus tard se retrouva devant une drôle de porte. Elle n'était pas comme on s'imagine une porte ordinaire, un pan de bois muni d'une poignée. Non. Elle était munie d'un corps de jeune femme, un buste fixé au pan de bois comme si la jeune fille avait cherché à traverser tel un fantôme et qu'elle s'était retrouvée bloquée à mi-chemin en retrouvant sa matérialité. Sakura regarda la porte en silence, se demandant pourquoi elle avait encore cette impression de déjà vu.  
- Ouvre la porte... murmurait une voix dans un souffle de vent (alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre brise) Ouvre la porte...  
Sakura s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit. Etrangement, elle savait comment faire. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait appris où poser sa main afin d'ouvrir la porte, mais pourtant, ce qu'elle venait de faire fonctionna. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, lentement, aussi lentement que Sakura était tombée.

Une jeune femme se trouvait là, de dos. Sakura s'approcha d'elle, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. C'était une impression étrange, de peur, d'angoisse et d'autre chose. La jeune fille avança encore jusqu'à rejoindre l'autre, qui se retourna en souriant. Et les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent, comme de vieilles amies qu'elles étaient.  
- Tomoyo...  
Sakura ne put en dire plus, car son amie d'enfance captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Sakura venait d'ouvrir les portes de son cœur, elle venait de comprendre ses sentiments. Elle aimait Tomoyo, et cet amour était partagé. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné alors que l'obscurité s'épaississait dans la pièce.

Et très vite, il n'était plus possible de distinguer quoi que ce soit...


End file.
